Lost in the Light
by coffeebeanner
Summary: This is a song-fic of Lorelai and Luke. "Lost" by Anouk.


**So this is a song-fic. It's based off the song "Lost" by Anouk. This is my first time writing one of these, so please be kind. : ) Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**On another note, Some of you know that I created a Facebook page for my fanfictions. And those of you who don't...now you do. :) It has pictures created by me and some I searched the web for. Check it out! I will try my hardest to let people know when I'm about to update. Also it's a way to connect with you guys, I'm accepting anyones friend request, and for those who don't have a Facebook, the photos are open for everyone. The link is in my profile. Well have a look...and enjoy.**

**Now on to the reading...and reviewing *Hint Hint***

_If roses are meant to be red. And violets to be blue. Why isn't my heart meant for you? _

He handed her flowers on the opening of the Inn. She smiled and thanked him.

Never once did he give flowers to any other girl. She was special.

_My hands longing to touch you. But I can barely breathe. Starry eyes that make me melt. Right in front of me. _

She went to the diner everyday. She ordered, he grunted. She would just shrug, knowing she couldn't change her old ways. She would watch, sipping at her coffee, she didn't know she was wanted by him. But yet everyone else seemed to notice, the causual hand gestures, teasing, and smiles passed by the Diner Owner and the Inn Owner.

_Lost in this world. I even get lost in this song. And when the lights go down. That is where I'll be found. _

He would close up, stacking the chairs and dusting off tables. She would stop by. Even though the sign was flipped to 'Closed'she knew she was always welcomed.

He would keep an extra donut out, and keep the coffee hot. He was there for her, anytime, any place. Whether she was having a bad day, upset over other men or just needed some one to listen to. He was there.

_This music's irresistible. Your voice makes my skin crawl. Innocent and pure. I guess you heard it all before. _

She could hear the town bicker about the two of them. But she never paid to much attention. When they first realize the town's talk was true, they seemed to connect. Her would light, over his random rants. He would smile wildly, as she babbled on coherently.

_Mister Inaccessible. Will this ever change? One thing that remains the same. You're still a picture in a frame. _

When there relationship failed once, she laid in bed for hours. Wondering, wishing, and wallowing over losing the greatest thing, her best friend.

To him, she was the dazzling woman that graced him with her beautiful self, and bubbly attitude. She wasn't just a picture, he looked at occasionally. He kept a tiny piece of paper, from when they met, in his wallet…for seven years. But the one thing that soon came to be announced through a "Self Help" tape was…he saw her face.

_Lost in this world I even get lost in this song And when the lights go down That is where I'll be found _

Once in the night, after a break up, she was up late watching a movie. The door bell rang, she answered. There, he stood, waiting in the dark, to see her. He swooped her up and kissed till she was lost. He never wanted to lose her again.

_I get lost in this world. I get lost in your eyes. And when the lights go down. That's where I'll be found. Yeah yeah! _

Eyes. Both so blue. He would stare into hers and see want, love and laughter. She would gaze into his and see mystery, dark, and deep down a softness.

_I get lost in this world. I get lost in your eyes. And when the lights go down. Am I the only one. Ooh! _

Their eyes closed together, embracing in the kiss that molded their future. He gave her a necklace, that sparkled in the night. Her blue eyes lit up and she gushed. He never wants to lose her again, so he held on to that paper, kept an extra donut out, poured hot coffee, and ready to listen to her. The picture in the frame, will be of them, hoisted on the wall, forever it will stay. Because when the lights go down this time, she will be in his arms, no letting go, not getting lost.


End file.
